Hand
History The Beginning The story begin years ago, in feudal Japan . Seeking autonomy from the oppressive class system of the time, a few citizens fled into the mountainous regions of Iga and Kōga. There they developed ninjitsu, a stealthy martial art perhaps inspired by Sun Tzu's The Art of War . Over a period of centuries, they refined their art in secluded camps. Students trained and practiced the art from birth, playing children's games designed to impart expertise in unarmed combat, swordplay, weaponry, camouflage, escape and evasion. Ninjitsu was also designed to encourage spiritual growth by pushing oneself physically and mentally beyond normal human limits. The ninja were expert in espionage and assassination, and offered their specialized services to samurai warlords and others who could afford them. Kagenobu Yoshioka officially brought a multitude of Ninja Clans together in 1588. The Hand covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They operated as a secret society of Japanese nationalist samurai but were soon co-opted by the Snakeroot , an ancient ninja clan which serves a primordial demon known only as The Beast. Organization The hand has a single leader, or head. Each important area of influence has a Daimyo or Lord. Originally each lord controlled one of the five islands of Japan thus giving way to the name "the hand" however now as they move into international affairs they have branched out. Currently there is a Daimyo of Africa, Japan, The United States, South America, and Europe and Middle Asia. Hand Ninja's Hand Ninja's are trained in hand to hand combat along with learning abilities derived from their inner power. Many Hand Ninja's have also been taught to compliment their abilities with minor magic spells learned from the Beast, the daemonic entity they draw power from. Powers and Abilities Ki Augmentation: Almost all Hand Ninja's have the ability to use their bodies Ki to enhance themselves. There is various levels of mastery to this mysterious ability, however *'Peak Human Strength:' Typically, Hand Ninja possesse the pinnacle physical strength of a human of their particular age, height, build, and gender that engages in intense regular exercise. They possesses the peak level of strength a human can reach without being considered superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed:' Hand Ninja are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and are naturally as fast as a human can be without being considered superhuman. Some Hand Ninja can use their spiritual energy to augment their speed to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Hand Ninja's musculature is enhanced to generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of humans. They can exert themselves physically at peak capacity for over an hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Peak Human Agility:' Hand Ninja's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are superior to those of the majority of humans, and is agile as it is humanly possible. Shadow Sliding: A skill that nearly every Hand Ninja has is the ability to meld in shadows and seemingly jump unseen through them. Its unknown at this time how they accomplish this. Ninja Magic: While all grunts posses some degree of training in Ki Manipulation in order to make them physically stronger and faster then normal humans, only a small group of elite Ninja know how to further manipulate their Ki in what is often referred to as Ninja Magic. They can use this skill to varying effects such as, but not limited to; hypnosis, healing, heightening senses, and becoming immune to pain. Daemonic Magic: The daemonic entity known only as the Beast has given the Hand the ability to use magical spells. One such spell, placed upon nearly all low level ninja, causes the body of the Ninja to dissolve upon death. The Hand also has the ability to resurrect someone, bringing them back as a near mindless slave to The Hand. Weaknesses Although strong, tough and fast Hand Ninja's are still human and can be killed as any other human can. Members Current *Ruin *Silver Samurai *Elektra *Ikari Former *Green Arrow *Hellbat *Yukari Hirai Threads Current *Men Without Fear *Hot Pork on a Cold Night *Arrow: The Hunted *If You Can't Stand the Heat... Former *Fearless *Ninja Attack!: Too Late a Hero Category:Organizations (WH)Category:Hand